


Dragon Lust

by morrezela



Series: Dragon Touched [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Dragons, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was a dragon who was without his mate. Jared was a dragon-mate who had problems accepting what he was. They shared a meal together, and things got out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: dragon fic, mystical spell mating, guilty!sex
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This was written for Day Three of my 12 Days of Christmas meme. Reading Dragon Touched or Dragon Cursed first is advisable for the full impact, although you could likely read this on its own and not be too confused.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Jensen did not know how he had let himself fall so far. He was lonely, that much was for certain. But loneliness did not excuse his behavior. What he had done was inexcusable, and he deserved whatever was going to happen to him in the future.

The problem was that he was not exactly sorry for what had happened.

The day had started out simply enough. Jared had been his normal stubborn self during breakfast. That was always the case in the mornings. Whatever thawing that happened between them during the waking hours was always undone when Jared rose from his slumber. Jensen half thought that the man spent the night telling himself harmful rhetoric about dragons instead of sleeping.

Then Jensen had gone on his normal flight. And as always, though Jared hid behind a stone wall, he watched as Jensen shifted and took to the skies. The gazing didn’t bother Jensen. It was natural for one of the touched to be curious about the dragon form. Most humans had little exposure to dragons. Mates felt the need to fill that knowledge in by careful observation.

When Jensen was a young hatchling, his father had counseled him about how things would be with his mate when he came of age. Sometimes mates could be obsessive about a dragon’s scaled form. Their lusts would be unbalanced for a while, even eschewing a dragon’s human form in favor of his scaled one. It was not that one form would be loved more than the other. It was simply that the dragon-mate needed to become familiar with the lust that rose for both of his mate’s forms.

While it was true that Jared was not Jensen’s, he assumed that the curiosity still needed to be sated. Being spied on did not bother him. In fact, his vanity was rather bolstered by Jared’s gaze. He must be a very comely dragon indeed if another’s mate was watching him.

Not that he truly believed his ego. Jensen could be the homeliest dragon ever born and still attract the gaze of an unbounded dragon-mate. Their bodies were instinctively attracted to dragons. In absence of their true mate, they would still look at another.

All of these things Jensen knew and realized. He had made a point to slowly push Jared towards looking for his dragon mate, but it had been a difficult process. While the man trusted him more than he had at the beginning, Jared was still obsessed about how wrong it was for him to want dragon flesh between his thighs.

Just the thought of what evil lies had to have been drummed into Jared’s psyche made Jensen want to find the man’s homeland and burn it to the ground. They knew not what anguish they had caused their son let alone their son’s mate. What sort of people would wish such pain?

But Jensen knew that such an act would only bolster the hate that was spread. Worse, it would likely make Jared even more reticent to be with his mate. Violent actions would reinforce whatever despicable lies had been told.

So Jensen made a point to coddle Jared instead of take vengeance in his name. Even though Jared resisted all attempts of finery, he would accept soft, homespun woolens and thick blankets for his bed. While the colors were drab and the cuts unflattering, Jensen made certain that the poor dragon-mate was kept as comfortable as his pride would allow him to be.

There was a part of Jensen that did not want to keep urging Jared to reach the place where he would seek out his dragon. While Jensen was sentenced to spend the rest of his life without his dragon-mate, Jared was alleviating that pain with his reticent presence. It was selfish of Jensen to want to keep a mate that was not his own, but he could not help himself.

Weakness was not an appealing character trait. Jensen did not support it. His lack of restraint was personally appalling, and he could barely stand the sight of his own face when he looked in the mirror.

Still, as bad of a dragon as he had been being, Jensen had never crossed a line. He hadn’t even seriously considered it until he had brought home three roasted hens for supper. Two of them had been for his superior appetite, but Jared had not seemed to mind the fact that Jensen would gorge himself during their suppers. Socializing during meals had seemed to be an excellent way to help Jared out of his incorrect mindset about dragons, and Jensen had been intent on exposing Jared to as much about dragon culture as possible without frightening him.

They had been supping together for months. There was no reason that Jensen could come up with that had caused a distinct change in the night’s meal. One moment he was licking away the broth from an admittedly juicy bit of chicken that had dribbled when he had bitten down, the next he’d had Jared’s mouth covering his own.

The heat from that kiss had been heady. Jensen was starved for attention, and Jared’s larger human form had been heavy and warm as it settled against him. The way that Jared’s body had writhed against his own had given Jensen an erection. The scent of the human had made Jensen’s mouth water, and he’d found his hands gripping Jared’s hips to pull him closer instead of pushing him away.

It had been wrong, so wrong of him to take what wasn’t his. But that knowledge had not made him stop Jared’s fingers from undoing Jensen’s trousers. It hadn’t encouraged him to take the warmth of Jared’s palm away from his cock as the dragon-mate’s hand had wrapped around it.

Not even Jensen’s pride had made an effort to stop him. When Jensen’s traitorous hands had begun to grope and paw at Jared’s body, the man had moaned. When they had tried to push away the loose and unflattering tunic Jared wore, Jared had stopped him. But instead of clambering off Jensen’s lap in disgust, he had taken hold of Jensen’s wrist and dragged him to a darkened room.

Jared had refused to let him light a candle, bade him to close his eyes and not look. And Jensen, to his shame, had complied. His body had been aching for Jared’s touch at that point, but there was no excuse for his actions.

He should have stopped Jared from disrobing him. He should have stayed Jared’s hands from making them both naked.

Instead Jensen had swallowed up Jared’s moans with his own mouth. He had trailed his hands over Jared’s warm, smooth skin mapping out all the places that his scales grew, scales that marked Jared as the perfect specimen that he was. A mate, a beautiful, wonderful mate that wasn’t Jensen’s, but he took him anyway.

Jared had moaned and whined so prettily as Jensen’s hands made love to those patches of scales. He had groaned with impatience as he pulled Jensen atop of him, spreading welcoming thighs and guiding Jensen’s penis to an already slicked and stretched entrance.

And Jensen hadn’t resisted. Not once did he try to pull away. Instead he had eased himself inside of Jared, been consumed by the tight heat of Jared’s body and the ripe scent of their sex. He had thrust deeply inside of the dragon-mate, spilling his seed with bright, hot bursts of pleasure.

Jensen had wrapped his hand around Jared’s erection and tugged at it until Jared’s body climaxed. Then he had licked the come from Jared’s stomach, finding the remains by scent and touch alone. He had savored the taste of it almost as much as he enjoyed the way that Jared’s long fingers had raked through his hair as he had done it.

But the early morning light was unforgiving in the wake of his sins. Jared had left him during the night. That was to be expected. Their coupling had been fueled by both of their lusts, but Jared was not Jensen’s to possess. He was a confused dragon mate who obviously was reaching the point where he needed to be near his one. Jensen had no business rutting with him.

That Jared did not appear for breakfast was unsurprising as well. The human was likely shamed by his actions even though it had been Jensen’s responsibility to stop them. But Jensen could still hear Jared moving through the lair, so he had not tried to run away into the cold, unforgiving world. Jared was unhappy and hurt, but he was not stupid.

It was Jensen who was foolish. It was Jensen who was bad. He needed to make a plan to help Jared, not himself. And when the time came that Jared found his dragon? Well, Jensen was going to have to be brave and take the punishment that was coming to him for taking advantage.


End file.
